


Animals

by NikoNotHere



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Quickies, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: How long could one possibly masturbate before either falling asleep or finishing?
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. Frustration

How long could one possibly masturbate without either falling asleep or finishing?

This question followed by a slurry of others, all of them filthy, rushed through Till's head in a jumbled, lustful, yet irritated mess. In the bus bunk above him lay Richard, and Till had been forced to listen to his muffled but still audible pants and whispered moans for the past half hour.

Normally if Till were awake too late and started hearing Richard's nightly routine, he'd get up and go watch TV at the front of the bus with headphones for a few minutes. He occasionally fell asleep doing so; but that was still better than where he was now, head buried under his pillow and cock stiff and trapped between him and the overly-thin mattress of his own bunk. 

He refused-- outright refused-- to let himself follow the thoughts trying to overpower him. What Richard could be thinking of above him, and what could be so compelling that he felt like prolonging this "session" far more than normal. 

Till flipped to his side and gave an exaggerated cough before clearing his throat, hoping it was obvious enough to get Richard to knock it off. The slight movements stilled, and the quiet breaths from above that somehow turned to pangs in Till's abdomen hushed.

His relief lasted less than a minute before Richard resumed his "activities." Till dropped his head onto his pillow in defeat. 

Fuck it.

With a very stifled growl, Till rolled back onto his stomach and shoved his hand into his pants. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

He gave no pretext or prep, and began thrusting into his hand, as quietly as possible. He could have just jerked off, as it sounded like Richard was still doing somehow, but he needed to fuck. Being trapped this close to him, listening to him pleasuring himself-- everything was horribly unfair. When they'd drawn straws to see who would be assigned to which bus, Till had no idea things would get this bad for him. Either Richard had no sense of privacy and decor, or he simply didn't give a shit. Whatever the case, it had driven Till mad.

That was his reasoning for why he'd finally given in to the dizzying arousal. He just wasn't sane anymore, that's all. A perfectly acceptable excuse, and involved nothing more than just being exposed to Richard's constant lack of self awareness. 

That was all.

It took hardly any time at all, but it was surprisingly difficult to continue being quiet when he finished. He ended up biting the pillow he'd buried his face in to cut off his rhythmic grunts. Till had never been especially silent in bed, but he felt fairly sure he'd not been near loud enough for a still-distracted Richard to hear. 

He wiped his hand on his pants after withdrawing it. Prickling heat crawled its way up the back of Till's neck and left him feeling sweaty and gross. As soon as the last of his orgasmic high retreated, he regretted the decision to give in to his body. He had basically just confirmed he was no better than an animal, smelling another in heat and unable to control himself. It stung. It also felt disgusting. He knew he'd never fall asleep with his shorts as soaked as they now were. What a prize he was.

Ashamed, Till got up from his bed to change, but couldn't resist a parting glance at Richard's bunk before he left for the front of the bus. To his shock, Richard's curtain was pulled back far enough for Till to see everything… and he did indeed see everything. 

Richard's head was at the front nearest Till, nearly eye to eye with him. Till's own eyes betrayed him, instantly flicking down Richard's naked body, coming to a rest on Richard's frantically working hand. 

He mentally shook himself and looked back at Richard's face. The man's cheeks were flushed, and tiny beads of sweat were forming up on his forehead. Richard's eyes were half closed, but still gazing heatedly at Till. 

"I thought you'd never get out of bed," Richard whispered, his voice hoarse from panting. 

Till tried to stutter out something, anything-- an apology, an excuse, a demand for an explanation. But nothing came before Richard spoke up again, his voice darker this time:

"Get the fuck up here."


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard ensnares Till

Till's mouth went dry. 

This was literally the exact opposite of what he'd expected. Maybe he'd not actually heard Richard at all, and it was just his idiotic brain hearing what it wanted.

"Sorry," Till finally blurted out while he turned away from the bunks. "I just needed to get changed." He sounded moronic even to himself. Till began to shuffle awkwardly to the front of the bus, as if reaching it and putting on a new pair of underwear and shorts would solve everything.

"I don't care," Richard's strained voice insisted. "Please."

That last word caught Till low in his abdomen. He turned back to Richard and the sight sent yet another pang from his stomach downward.

"Please," the raspy, desperate voice begged once more.

This was such a huge mistake.

"Okay," Till breathed. It was a betrayal of everything he'd been so careful to avoid and not acknowledge, and he knew it. But he cared so much less right now as he clumsily made his way up the tiny ladder into Richard's bunk. The man didn't move over for him so Till did his best to awkwardly slide in between Richard and the wall, trying not to step on or crowd him.

Richard seemed not at all bothered. He immediately lunged for Till, releasing his death grip on his cock to switch for Till's arm. He dragged Till down heavily on top of himself and threw his legs up around the burly man’s hips.

Till stifled a gasp as he fell forward momentarily crushing Richard, before scrambling to push his weight off with his arms slotted on either side of Richard's head. He was about to apologize again, when Richard put both hands on Till's face and forced him to stare back into his eyes.

"Please?" he whispered once more, his face centimeters from Till's. 

While this close, he could count every tiny bead of sweat on Richard's forehead, Till thought in a desperate attempt to distract himself. 

It failed. Till gazed into Richard's heavy-lidded eyes, knowing exactly what the man felt behind his clouded stare. It was the same look Till had 3 minutes ago, but Richard didn't have the same barriers that Till had so firmly built around himself. He felt Richard's body moving beneath him as the man panted, waiting for his response. Something kept Till frozen in place and mute, and he couldn’t free himself.

One of Richard’s thumbs resting on his face began gently stroking against the coarse stubble of his cheek, and that did it. Just enough of a barrier crumbled, and Till leaned forward to press his lips against the open ones in front of him. Richard's hands on his cheeks held more firmly, as if Till might pull back at any moment. 

There was no danger of that.

Till’s libido shot right back up, along with something else as he sunk into the hungry kisses. Richard flexed his legs that were wrapped around Till, tightening his hold and forcing Till to feel the entire length of his naked erection pressed into his groin. Till met his desperate hip movements with firm, downward rolls of his own without really thinking. Richard’s kisses became weaker and weaker until he finally broke away to gasp for air and unhook his legs from around the other man’s waist.

After a questioning look from Till that reminded Richard exactly of a dog cocking his head in puzzlement, Richard huffed a laugh.  
“Little too close,” he said breathlessly. “Wanna hold off some more.”

Till’s already dark, ruddy skin flushed even darker, and Richard watched him swallow hard.  
“What…” he swallowed again. “What do you want to do?”

“I really, *really* want to fuck you,” Richard said bluntly. Clearly he had been wrong thinking Till couldn’t blush any harder. 

“Do you know how?” Till asked, his voice betraying a shyness only Richard and a very select few people had ever seen. It was outrageously endearing, and in the moment-- hot as hell.

“Yes,” Richard said with a shrug as an afterthought. “I’ve gotten around.”

Till’s previously concerned look turned amused, and Richard was horrified at the implication he’d just given.  
“Well I mean, not that much anymore-- or like, not *as* much, you know? It’s been more of--”

Till shushed him with a quick, gentle kiss.  
“It’s okay; I don’t care who you sleep with. I just don’t want you to hurt me.”

“No, no, of course not,” Richard assured. 

“Then that’s all I care about.”

“You’ve never...?”

Till bashfully chewed the side of his lip and looked away before shaking his head.

If he meant that admission in shame, it was completely lost on Richard, who had to stifle a moan at the thought of being Till’s first.  
“It’s okay-- better than okay,” Richard said, angling himself so he could sit up on an elbow to talk to Till properly. “But *you’re* okay with all of this, right? I’m sorry if I’m too pushy. I don't mean it at all.”

“You’re fine,” Till said. “I just haven’t done this before, much less with someone as close as you.” Till bowed his head and averted his eyes yet again, shyness crippling him.

Richard reached over and held his hand, firmly but comfortingly. The gesture made Till’s mouth twitch into a tiny smile, and he bravely met Richard’s gaze once more.  
“Good,” Richard said. “Now. Just to be absolutely clear-- do you want me to fuck you too?”

Richard couldn’t see to confirm it as Till was sitting with his knees up, but the thrilled expression on Till’s face made him suppose the rest of his friend’s body was in strong agreement.

“Yeah,” was all Till said, and that was all Richard needed. 

He released his breath in excitement and reached for a little kit bag near his pillow. Richard dug out a tiny bottle of lotion that looked like he’d snatched it from a hotel.

“You use lotion?” Till asked curiously. “Is it safe?

“I hate jerking dry, and yes I’ve used it a billion times. Come here and let me prep you.”

Till blanched at Richard’s straightforwardness, but obeyed. It was strangely hot to be semi-ordered around like this. He’d need to lock away that thought for later. For now, he shuffled closer with wide, expectant but slightly lost eyes. Richard kissed him soundly for a moment and quickly erased the lost look. 

“This is a little more cramped than I prefer,” Richard muttered, seemingly all business now as he pulled a washcloth from the bag to join the lotion. “Doesn’t matter, though. All you need to do is lay back there and pull your knees to your chest.”

Richard thought he could physically see Till’s heart hammering against his chest.  
“Relax, Till. I promise it feels amazing, and I’m not just saying that because I’ve done the fucking; getting fucked is just as awesome.”

Till might be stuck permanently in this deep shade of blushing red, Richard thought with some amusement. He wasn’t exactly sure why, as Till knew quite well he had a dirty mouth and extremely active sex life. 

Whatever the case, Till did as he was told and laid himself back. He was about to readjust and pull his pants down, but Richard simply grabbed and yanked both his pants and underwear off with one firm motion.

Till suddenly lay bare and fully naked in front of Richard, and it was absolutely everything Richard had been kept awake imagining. His chest, broad and covered in patches of dark hair was rising and falling with heavy breaths; his arms were pulled back, elbows braced against the bed and framing both his biceps and pecs in a shockingly attractive pose; his legs were strong, muscular and thick all the way up; and the rest of him was as perfect as if Richard had come up with him in a dream. 

Richard squeezed a sizable amount of lotion into his hand and glanced up at Till’s face once more.  
“Ready? I swear I’ll be gentle.”

Though Till’s expression showed nervousness still, he smiled and nodded trustingly.

“Good, now just relax and don’t push against me. I’ll help distract you.”

Richard pressed one finger at Till’s hole while simultaneously leaning forward and kissing up Till’s left inner-thigh. He languidly trailed his tongue around the places he laid his kisses, savoring both the feel of Till under his mouth and hand, as well as his taste against his tongue. Till smelled and even tasted especially masculine, with salty sweat and a little bit of what Richard knew as Till’s specific scent flooding his mouth and nose. He began kissing and mouthing in earnest, leaving careful love nips on both legs and smiling when Till gasped or shivered. Richard felt satisfied when he was able to slip in a second finger with no difficulty, and perhaps without Till even noticing at all.

Richard himself was very distracted by Till so directly in front of his face. He could see every throb, every sharp intake of breath, every shudder that ended in goosebumps, and most importantly, he saw Till’s eyes open with a flinch and a gasping moan when Richard’s middle finger grazed over the most sensitive spot Till had. 

“It’s nice, right?” Richard asked teasingly, nudging Till’s trembling knee with his nose. 

“Kinda,” Till answered with half a gasp, twisting his torso on the bed.

“It gets even better, don’t worry. I know it’s intense at first.”

Till nodded in agreement and Richard understood the non-verbal cue. He stopped stroking along Till’s prostate and instead focused on sliding a third finger to accompany the first two. Till grunted, and Richard moved even more slowly.

“Painful?”

Till grunted again, and Richard noted a tiny edge of pain in the sound.

“That’s ok. We’ll just go easier.”

“You’re this big?” Till asked through clenched teeth. “Feels like you’re putting your whole damn hand in.”

“No,” Richard said, stifling a laugh. He was thrilled that Till seemed to be getting comfortable enough to joke around. “Just three fingers, and I’m not *that* big. You’ve seen my dick before, remember?”

“From the side, as it was busy being rapidly put into and out of someone,” Till growled back. “I was-- nngh, busy at the time as well.” 

“I just want you to be over-prepared,” Richard soothed. “It’ll be worth it; just try to relax.”  
After he placed another reassuring kiss on Till’s tensed leg, the man huffed and laid back again.

“There you go,” Richard murmured. “Good job. You’re taking it so well, Till.”

Though the man grunted at him yet again, Richard knew it was done in an appreciative way. Till slowly relaxed around him, surrendering to Richard’s skillful fingers and beginning to moan softly as Richard worked. After the fourth finger, Till broke out into a light sweat and his breathing sped up. He slightly moved his hips in time with Richard’s movements as well, and Richard knew he was as ready as he could be.

With a final heated kiss against Till’s thigh, Richard withdrew his hand and let his middle finger glide gently across Till’s prostate on the way out. This time, the gasping moan that left Till’s mouth was wholly from pleasure.

“Very good,” Richard enthused. He wiped his hand off on the washcloth, and after tossing it over the edge of the bunk, he used a little wet nap to wipe himself off. At Till’s smiling look, Richard rolled his eyes. “I prefer things to be clean; stop smiling.”

“Sorry,” Till said, biting his tongue to keep from chuckling at Richard’s seemingly strict routine. “Clean is good.”

“Clean is very good,” Richard agreed, switching back to the lotion. After a few strokes to slick himself up, he looked back to Till, who turned dark red yet again. 

“Are you ready? All you have to do is take a deep breath, then let it go.”

Till’s eyes burned with a hot fire now, and the look made muscles in Richard's groin tighten in anticipation. 

“Yeah,” Till said simply. He then spread his legs wide to invite Richard forward.

Richard needed no further confirmation. With the gentlest and slowest of movements, he pressed his tip to Till. He was met with a tensing up of Till’s entire body, then with his next exhale, a release of that tension. After slightly more pressure, Richard slid smoothly inside. The heat that surrounded his cock made him breathless, in a good way. 

As much as he wanted to savor the moment, Richard felt his arousal rocketing higher very quickly and was powerless to halt it. But, he still managed to rein himself in enough to move slowly, for Till’s sake. Till, though, seemed blissful beyond belief. He grunted deep in his throat each time Richard thrust deeper. Neither man spoke for several long minutes. Raspy breaths, creaking wood, guttural groans, squeaky springs, short gasps, rustling sheets and sharp breaths filled the warm air of Richard’s bunk in place of words. Till soon succumbed to the euphoria of being stretched and filled, and he threw his head back onto the mattress with an overly loud moan. As he did that, Richard gave an especially firm thrust, finally meeting his hips with Till’s ass.

At the same time, both Richard and Till exclaimed, “Fuck!” They each huffed a laugh at themselves, but the laughter was short lived. Richard started speeding up, not quite more forceful but just quickening his thrusts. 

While he could still think straight, Richard asked breathlessly, “Can you come again this soon?”

All he received was a nod in response. By now, the sweat had begun dripping down both Richard and Till’s bodies, intermingling with their pleasure. Till reached a hand down to himself and started stroking hard. His eyes closed tightly, his mouth hung open, and his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

“Look at me,” Richard said, leaning forward to plant his arms on either side of Till’s shoulders.

Till obeyed and with much effort opened his eyes. His slightly unfocused green gaze found Richard’s intense blue one and locked with him. Richard felt his nerves ignite with pleasure at seeing Till’s open expression before him. Till seemed to feel similarly, as Richard felt his breathing hitch as Till clenched tightly around Richard’s cock.

The man on his back before him suddenly spat a string of profanities. His brow still knit together tightly, but Till’s eyes never left Richard’s as he reached his peak. The sensation of a few small, hot stripes hitting his belly and dripping down him as he fucked Till drove Richard wild. He finally let go of the minimal restraint he’d clung to and cried out. Richard threw himself forward, as deep inside as he could manage and with as much of him pressed against Till as possible. A ragged thought crossed his mind that he might smother his friend, but the thought vanished when Richard finally, *finally* came.

While Till’s had been rather modest and did little more than messy his and Richard’s stomachs, Richard swore he could practically hear his own orgasm-- it was just that powerful. He blanked out for several seconds, clutching at Till like his life depended on it as each wave crashed into him. Richard had a feeling that, so long as he held onto Till, he’d not lose himself. It was an odd thought to have during an orgasm, but there it was.

This feeling of security didn’t fade along with his quickly diminishing euphoria like he expected, either. As Richard shakily sat back, barely noticing as he slipped out of Till, he still felt exactly as connected to him as he had while blowing his load. It was a little weird, if he were being honest with himself. 

Till just stared up at him with his huge green eyes, and for once, his thoughts weren’t glaringly obvious to Richard. Did he regret this? Would he want more? What if he didn’t? Had Richard pushed too far? What about--

“Fuck, god dammit,” Richard suddenly cursed in the middle of his thought. He abruptly stretched his leg out beside Till and hissed, “Cramps. Shit. Let’s do this in a nice big hotel bed next time, yeah?”

With a kind smile, Till sat up and readjusted to sit cross legged at the foot of the bunk bed. He gently removed Richard’s hands and placed the leg in his naked lap, massaging the painfully twitching muscles himself. Richard sighed in blissful relief.

“Yeah,” was all Till said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of my absolutely shameless smut piece! I really just wanted to do a reversal of the usual roles in my fics, and have Till be the shy, naïve/inexperienced one this time. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I did <3


End file.
